


[授权翻译]Still Going Strong 我还可以

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Father, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Grumpy Erik Lehnsherr, Jealous!Erik, M/M, Mpreg, So is Charles, attempt is the key word, dadneto, possessive!Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 说到48岁，Erik讨厌这个年纪。比其他人想象的还要讨厌。虽然他内心很清楚并接受年岁渐长是无可避免的事，但年岁的增加使得他周围的人能够自由而猛烈地朝他抛出各种能让他暴躁一整年的问题，观点和建议。此外，Erik相信年轻只是一种心态，而不是人生的一个阶段而已。你男人的身体里是一颗孩子的心。Charles总是这样说。但是抛开年纪不说，Erik很健康。他天天锻炼。他的肌肉如钢铁一般，举铁四百磅可谓是轻轻松松。他可以打碎骨头而不喘息一下。最重要的是，他仍然可以把Charles抗到卧室，操得他欲仙欲死。只要Erik能做到这一点，他的人生就还是十全十美的。





	[授权翻译]Still Going Strong 我还可以

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Going Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068892) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 



Still Going Strong  
我还可以  
作者：JackyJango  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

正文：  
终于！五点了！

 

Erik匆匆地将桌面上的文件扫入下面的抽屉里并锁上。他不是个会在工作上松懈的人，也不是个在下班时间掐点离开办公室的人。相反，他是一个令人讨厌的资本主义剥削家，他通过把下属们变成工作狂并从中获得快乐。但是今天，他一直无法集中注意力，特别是在读了Charles让他尽早回家的短信之后。在过去的两个小时里，他的期待一直扼着他，让他的思维空间小到完全看不进去Emma送给他的文件。只要交通不是太糟糕，他三十分钟之内应该能到家。

 

越想越着急，Erik草草地穿上了外套。在找寻自己的毛呢帽的时候，他的脑内雷达发现了一个红发正朝着自己走来。

 

Erik当场表演了一个双语咒骂。

 

“Lehnsherr先生你好。这么早下班啊，真罕见。随便猜测一下，下一次出现将是你四十九岁的时候。”

 

这个笨蛋有胆子在面对Erik的时候笑出所有的牙齿。Erik怒道。如果有人可以在笑的时候露出所有的牙齿，除了Erik，还是Erik。

 

见Erik没有回答，Sean继续跟着Erik走出他的小隔间。“你明天会休息吗？你要四十八岁了。不是吗？”Sean的碎碎念一直跟随着他，他开始琢磨Sean怎么会知道他的生日。

 

这个时候他看见了。

 

啊! 他差点忘了。

 

在聚会区中间挂着的闪烁着红色霓虹灯光芒的记事板上是公司每个高级合伙人的生日。Erik的名字在Emma之后，排在第二。

 

冰皇后才29岁？？？卧槽！

 

一周前Erik曾质问过她为什么要把这种事情公之于众，Emma回答时的声音仿佛是蘸了蜜糖之后在糖粉里滚了一圈还撒上了巧克力碎。“你肯定不想让下面的人觉得我们太遥不可及，不是吗，甜心？”

 

当然，她就是这么刚巧在Erik生日前一周想到了这样的拉近员工距离的好方法。

 

司马昭之心！

 

没有什么比一边折磨Erik的灵魂一边啜饮他的鲜血更令她享受的了。

 

Erik在思考他把那块板子瞪到自燃的可能性。如果他真的做到了，也许他还可以看一下Sean愿不愿意加入实验。

 

“——没关系，Lehnsherr先生。我可以帮你调查Clarkson家的案子。”红发少年依旧在后面喋喋不休，Erik的忍耐快到了极限。

 

Erik走向电梯的途中停了下来，转向身后的Sean。身后的Sean被他吓得差点左脚绊右脚，摔倒在地。Erik瞪着他，手紧握着拳头，关节铿铿作响。这个笨蛋忍不住张开了嘴，又赶紧闭上，Erik都能听见他牙齿碰撞的声音。

 

他满意地看着他落荒而逃，可能跑去趴在Emma的膝盖上啜泣了吧。

 

说到48岁，Erik讨厌这个年纪。比其他人想象得还要讨厌。虽然他内心很清楚并接受年岁渐长是无可避免的，但年岁的增加使得他周围的人能够自由而猛烈地朝他抛出各种能让他暴躁一整年的问题，观点和建议。

 

四十八？Lehnsherr,你确定不是八十四吗？Raven一定会这样嘲笑他。

 

他脸上的皱纹已经比这个国家的滑雪道还复杂得多，而Erik感觉情况会随着时间的推移而不断恶化。并不是说他关心他的外表。不，当Charles的脸被卡在二十五岁并且拒绝衰老时，这是不公平的; 而Charles仅仅比他小两岁而已。

 

Charles将Erik皱纹的存在归因于他过度的皱眉。 当你和该死的Sean Cassidy一起工作时，你试试看呢。

 

由于Raven在三十三岁时还看起来像个少年，所以这一定是和Xavier基因有着某种联系。

 

（Papa基本上就是一个人形胖丁，他们的孩子在幼时常这么说。Erik陪孩子们一起看了不少动画，但他没有见过胖丁，但如果胖丁和Charles有相似之处，那一定是好的。）

 

Lehnsherr先生，如若无法做到每季度一次体检，那你必须至少每年进行一次。这是公司的要求。Moira，他的人力资源主管坚持着。每过去一年，躲避她和她的固执变得越加困难。Erik只希望这不会引起Emma的注意。

 

事实上Erik讨厌医院。直接而简单。甚至走进其中任一个的想法都能让他变成一个偏执狂。白色的地板，窒息的气味都足以让他生病。再说，他父母的去世并没有帮助他改善对医院的看法。对Erik来说，在医院从没发生过什么好事; 除了他的三个孩子。

 

此外，Erik相信年轻只是一种心态，而不是人生的一个阶段而已。

 

你男人的身体里是一颗孩子的心。Charles总是这样说，而不是完全在开玩笑。考虑到Erik对Charles进行的精心准备的恶作剧的次数，他可能是对的。实在没有办法不这么做啊。几天前，他让Charles看了一部心理惊悚片，第二天他躲在淋浴间等待Charles进来。淋浴中间，Charles的脸被肥皂泡覆盖的时候，他扑向了他，引发了一串尖叫声和叫喊声。当然，这让他赢得了一拳。但是，在Charles的脸部和胸部上散开的明亮色彩以及他眼中蓝色的闪闪发光的愤怒使它变得非常值得。Charles向Erik出拳的时候看起来简直是可爱爆炸，他的下颌伤势因此而反反复复也算是赚到了。

 

当Erik走出电梯进入大楼的停车场时，Erik忍不住因一连串的回忆而发笑。

 

但是抛开年纪不说，Erik很健康。他天天锻炼。他的肌肉如钢铁一般，举铁四百磅轻轻松松。他可以打碎骨头而不喘息一下。最重要的是，他仍然可以把Charles抗到卧室，操得他欲仙欲死。只要Erik能做到这一点，他的人生就还是十全十美的。

 

Erik因为这一连串的思绪而更加难耐，踩着加速器，奔向了回家的道路。

~*~  
Erik到家时，晚餐已准备就绪。没有大张旗鼓，他们两人以很夸张的不健康的速度吞下了意大利面。当然，他们的匆忙是合理的; 因为有更好的事情在卧室里等着他们。生日性爱，如果非要给它取个名字的话。

 

这一刻他们还穿着衣服，下一刻，就消失无踪。

 

在不停歇的湿漉漉又大声的亲吻以及皮肤碰撞拉扯之中，他们终于抵达卧室。当然，他们本可以在桌上就搞起来的，但他们已经在搬进新家的两天内就在那儿打过卡了。在那张桌子每一个可能的表面上。

 

而且是两次！

 

他们头两天的累积活动让邻居苦不堪言，带来了一堆吓坏的上门访客和限制令。他们也不是完全不会吸取教训的。

 

在大多数夜晚他们都是“缓慢地搞”，但今天，Charles坚持要“狂风暴雨地做”。而Erik怎么可能拒绝Charles呢？

 

Charles已经湿了。小妖精！他的眼中露出一种不屈不挠的表情：“不许拖延，Lehnsherr！”

 

Erik知道他今年的生日将是一个特别的生日，因为Peter和Crystal几天前曾打电话宣布Charles和Erik即将成为祖父了。

 

他们的孩子会在明天抵达参加Charles每年尽职尽责举办的生日庆典——Peter和Crystal工作十分繁忙，Wanda也是如此，David还在读大学。 这让他们有很多时间沉迷生日前的庆祝活动：生日性爱，准确地说。离他的生日还有五个小时，这期间他们可以做很多次。Erik脑袋里的灯泡亮了起来，他的笑容因此变得越发怪异。

 

当Erik的下身动作起来时，Charles咆哮着埋入枕头; 他的阴茎快速地在Charles屁股里抽插， 这是一个美好的景象。 Charles的呼吸随着他的动作而急促起来，渐渐变成呻吟。Charles的呻吟对Erik的阴茎有一种魔力。事实上，Charles的一切都可以对Erik的阴茎产生这种影响。他们的气味交缠着弥漫在空中。当Charles被快感支配，红晕漫上了脸颊，与雀斑们融为一体，柔软的棕色头发不受束缚地落在他的眼睛上。他浓密的棕发渐渐地染上了一些灰白的颜色，但这只会让Charles的性感指数爆表而已。

 

“别偷懒Erik！把你的玩意给我放进去，”Charles不耐烦道，一把将他拉回来并故意紧紧握住他的阴茎。

 

Erik因他忽然收紧的手而呻吟出声。“你想让我把它放回去？是吗？放在这里？”他咆哮着俯下身贴向了Charles的后背，这番动作将他们一齐推倒在了床上。

 

“是的！对！就是那里！”Charles喘息之间回应道。

 

他的屁股在抗议之后终于再次获得了满足。

 

他的上背部叫嚣着疼痛，这使他肌肉发紧，痛苦集中了他的意识。感觉好像他的背部像湿布一样扭曲，正把活力从Erik身上榨干。他试图闭上眼睛，希望疼痛会就此消失。但它没有。相反，它爬到他的肩膀上，并威胁要麻木他的手臂。Erik倒在床上，片刻之间一切都变得空白。

 

Erik不记得Charles打电话给了Hank，还给他穿上裤子然后开车到了医院，但当他有足够的意识去理解时，偏执比海王星上任何一个大海都要深的他，发现他正坐在医院的急诊，仅仅穿着他的短裤和一件破旧的背心。脚上穿着Charles毛茸茸的淡紫色家居拖鞋——比他的尺寸小了两个号——脚后跟完全露在外面。

 

Erik用三种语言咒骂起来。这一定是史上最糟糕的生日！

 

廉价的节日装饰品仿佛是不经意地扔在白色的墙壁上，对于它本该营造的节日气氛——或者什么美好祝福之类的，都收效甚微。

 

Charles一感知到Erik的情绪就拉开帘子冲了进来。他伴侣的甜美气味冲淡了一些喷洒在床和餐桌上的消毒剂的难闻气味，虽然只是一点点。

 

“Erik，”Charles喊着他，脸上写着担忧，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

当Erik试图抬起头面向Charles的方向，痛苦击中了他的背部。他本可以料到的，鉴于Charles同情的眼神。

 

“没关系，”Charles说道，坐到了他的身边握住了他的手。“Hnak说应该只是肌肉扭伤而已，为了安全起见，他待会儿会让Logan来多做一些检查。”

 

Erik低吼出声，很快意识到他们没办法在午夜之前回到家了，失望有如木星那么大一个。 Charles灵敏地捕捉到了他的思绪，在他回应之前，一个男孩拉开窗帘进来了，戴着一副装有红色透明玻璃的眼镜，正低头看着他手中的平板。

 

在密闭的空间里，深吸了一口气，他停了下来，抬头望向Charles。他本拧起来的眉毛舒缓开来，咧嘴一笑。

 

Erik对这个男孩的第一印象是：Alpha。第二印象是：威胁。

 

“Xavier教授？”男孩满脸笑容，而Erik则想打断他每一颗牙齿。Erik试图起身站在男孩和Charles之间，但最终被背部疼痛牵制在床上。

 

“你还记得我吗？我在你的变异课上学习过之后转学了医学，15级的203班？”男孩发问的时候，他的眼睛里闪烁着爱心——就像卡通里那样。

 

Charles疑惑了一小会，之后脸上就露出了恍然大悟的表情。“Scott Summers?太意外了！你变成了一个医生？太好了！”

 

Scott点了点头，脸红了起来——就像在卡通里一样——然后用裹着枫糖浆沾着椰子碎片还撒上肉桂粉般的声音，回答道，“实际上是初级医生，教授。我希望你没什么大碍。汉克让我来帮你填写表格。”

 

“阿，我没事，”Charles羞怯地说道， 头朝Erik的方向点了一下。“是他被疼痛困扰。”

 

好像这时他才感觉到Erik的存在，Scott看着Erik的样子兴趣缺缺。“教授，他和你是什么关系？是你父亲？”

 

父亲？

 

Erik并不需要站起来就可以用能力举起他的平板砸向他的脸，他可以用他的力量做到这一切。但是对于Erik的愤怒，在Erik可以采取行动之前，Charles捕捉到了他的想法。

 

Erik，不！ Charles用意念警告他。 然后他大声地说道，“噢不。这是我的Alpha，Erik。他的背部受伤了，现在不太能动弹。”

 

Scott叹了口气，对于所听到的Erik的存在表现得超级戏剧性。他走向他们，然后坐在Charles的另一边。

 

Erik注意到的第一件事就是他坐得离Charles太近了。第二件事是“他怎么敢！”如果有人可以坐的离Charles那么近，除了Erik，还是Erik。

 

因此Erik融化了Charles和Scott之间的扶手，在两者之间创造了一道屏障，这样无论他多么努力，Scott都无法触及Charles。

 

Charles警告Erik的行为。Scott尖锐地瞪着Erik。而Erik则对他露出了得意的笑容。

 

Scott克制地收录了Charles提供的所有信息，名字，年纪，社保信息什么的。

 

“所以，告诉我，教授，”Scott转向Charles说道，动作引起了Erik的强烈不满。“伤情是怎么发生的？”

 

难道不应该问Erik这个问题吗？

 

“他从楼梯上摔下来了，”Charles回答的同一时间Erik说道，“我在操他。”

 

“Erik，”Charles不满地用拳头推了推Erik光裸的大腿。

 

“我在操他，”Erik又重复了一次，以防Scott第一次并没有听清。

 

Scott紧咬着牙。Charles的脸在三秒之中幻化出了N个色号的红。Erik的笑容渐渐扩大。

 

“有任何表现问题吗？”Scott问道。

 

“表现问题？”Erik挑起了眉毛，而Charles的眼神已经在他俩中间放空了。

 

好像对Erik的存在视而不见，Scott完全转向Charles并耸了耸肩。 “我的意思是，在做爱方面有任何表现问题吗。 教授，很明显，他对你来说太老了。你多大来着，二十八岁？ 如果是这样的话，我可以向你保证，显然还有更好的选择—— '

 

“我一周七次都完全没有问题!正如同过去28年来我们两个一直做的那样！”Erik怒道，Scott手上的平板都因此颤动不已。

 

Erik！Charles拧了拧Erik光裸的大腿。友善点。

 

对这个男人友善点儿——不，这个小屁孩——敢在我面前调戏我的丈夫？去他妈的！  
他并没有调戏我。他只是在尽他的本职工作。

 

尽他的本职工作？放狗屁！

 

“我们还是开始下个问题吧，Scott，”Charles安慰道。

 

Scott低头在平板上寻找下一个问题——仿佛它真的存在一样。“你们做保护措施多久了？”

 

就算是Charles这一次也面红耳赤外加语无伦次。“噢，天啊。我们一直都没有。”

 

Charles，你不能这么天真。拜托，这些问题明显就是他编的。你可别跟我说你没意识到。他绝对是在当着我的面调戏你。Erik还在做努力。

 

别这样，Erik。他是我的学生。我把他们都当成我的孩子。

 

但是，你觉得他知道你是这么想的吗？

 

忽视了Erik的问题，Charles示意Scott继续。Erik在思考自己的眼神起火的可能性。

 

“有什么我需要知道的性病情况吗？” Scott假装很专业地问道。

 

“那与Hyperion上的鲜花价格有什么关系呢？ “Erik怒斥到。

 

Erik！Charles再次警告他。

 

你真的是个糟糕的读心者，Charles。该死的我的背痛和性病有个半毛钱关系？  
我确定只是常规问题而已。

 

常规问题？Erik的咒骂升级到了四国语言。

 

再次忽视了Erik，Scott问到Charles，“所以教授，告诉我，你的发情期正常吗？”

 

Erik的耐心到此为止，他使用能力抬起了男孩手里的平板，使他在空中倾斜出一个弧度好方便瞄准Scott的牙齿。但是当他正准备砸向他的脸的时候，Logan进入了病房。

 

煞风景。

 

他的视线从空中悬着的平板，移到了Erik的脸上，然后是Scott，最后又看了看Erik之后重重地叹了一口气。“我会假装我走进来的时候你们俩是在讨论医保问题。”

 

“小子，”Logan叫道Scott，“给你自己找点事情做，把机器启动一下。”

 

看着Scott眨了眨眼睛之后从Charles身边站起身去一边准备Logan带来的仪器，给Erik带来的愉悦感有土星那么大。

 

“没有骨折或肿胀，这是一件好事，”Logan一边检查扫描时一边说道。 “看起来只是扭伤。不过，这几周最好不要过度发挥了。”

 

Logan给Erik注射了抗炎药，让Erik的疼痛稍有缓解，并涂抹了一些药物。 做完这一切之后，他转向Charles并问道，“而你，小家伙。你感觉怎么样？”

 

“是的，一切都没问题，”Charles困惑道。“不过何出此言？”

 

他望了望Charles又望了望Erik，视线在他俩中间来回移动，下巴都快掉下来了。Charles和Erik望着彼此，一头雾水。

 

“你们一定在逗我？”Logan问道；Erik从没见过Logan这样惊呆了的样子。

 

“Charles怎么了？”Erik担心地问道，仿佛眼前被烧开的热水冒出的热汽迷住了眼睛。“他没事吧？”

 

“你们俩平常都不会闻彼此的味道吗？”Logan盯了他们俩半天之后终于开口了。

 

“噢，恐怕我们最近都是...比较忙碌，”Charles回答道。

 

一般忙着直入主题了。不过Erik这次没顺利做完就是了。

 

“阿，我就知道教授在婚姻中并不开心——”Scott开始说，只不过立刻被Logan打断了，“小子你出去。”

 

Scott耸了耸肩出了房间，Erik此刻的满意程度可比肩猎户座α星，看着Scott整张脸都叫嚣着不满——就像在卡通里那样。

 

转向他们，Logan很戏剧性地叹了口气，就像一个奄奄一息的星辰，他已经完全忍受他们了。“在你半径2英里范围内的任何人都能闻到你怀孕了，Charles。”

 

“什么？”他们两人齐声脱口而出，因为Logan选择赶紧离开，一边咕哝着：“我的工资可不够这一堆破事。”

 

“不。”Charles摇着头，不停地原地踱步。

 

他们都想知道这到底是什么发生的。但是这已经不再重要了。

 

“人们会说什么？ 我的同事们会说什么？ Raven会说什么？ 最重要的是，我们的孩子会说什么？ 上帝啊。“Charles停下不停地踱步，眼睛里充满恐惧地转向Erik，”Erik，Crystal和我将在同一时间进行分娩。 我们将同时当上父亲和祖父。

 

Erik小心翼翼地起身，当他发现没有遇到疼痛时，他更大胆地走向Charles并将他拉进怀中。“是啊，”Erik惊奇地感叹到，并用手向上下安抚着Charles的手臂和背部。“我们将再次成为父亲，亲爱的。还记得当David搬出去的时候，你说你很想念孩子们在家里跑来跑去吗？而且，我不认为我们在抚养孩子方面做的太糟糕，会让他们不乐意接受新的家人。Charles，人们总有说不完的闲言碎语。你知道我完全不在乎那些傻瓜们说些什么。但如果你不想要这个孩子，也没关系。成为一名祖父已经足够让我心满意足—— '

 

“不，”Charles的手指抵住了Erik的嘴唇。“不，我不是那个意思。我只是——有点意外。”

 

“我也是。但是现在——”Erik抬起一只手覆上Charles的腹部。嘴上缓缓露出了一个笑容。“我马上要当一个父亲，还有一个祖父，Charles。我还能得到比这更好的生日礼物吗。”

 

Charles抬起头看着远处墙上的红色指针。“还没到你生日呢，还有半个小时。”

 

“那不如我们就提前开始庆祝？”Erik建议道。他的眼睛闪烁着，笑容带着点顽皮。

 

“别笑成这个样子。”Charles嘲弄起来。“你这样只会皱纹越来越多。”

 

“你喜欢我的皱纹。”

 

“是是是，”Charles带着欣喜赞同道。“再说了，Logan不是说让你悠着点吗？”

 

该死。是的。尽管Erik多么地想要实现庆祝的想法，他确实不能再让自己的伤势继续恶化了，毕竟要跟孩子们解释原因起来就太不妥当了。尤其是他们有两个孩子都是读心者。

 

Charles向他脑内传来温暖的笑意。别担心孩子们，我会保护他们远离你的脑袋。他们确实是读心者，但我是他们的父亲。他开口说道，“也不用担心你的背，所有的工作都可以交给我。”Charles朝Erik脑内中投射了一幅景象，说明了他将如何完成所有的工作。这涉及他们的特大号床，Erik仰卧，Charles骑在他身上工作。

 

被这个想法和后续所吸引，Erik拉着Charles匆匆离开他们的急救病房。“好好好，我们赶紧回家。”

 

在这可恶的地方再度过一分钟，Erik就要弹起来了。毕竟医院从没给他带来过什么好事： 除了他的三个孩子。

 

四个，Charles纠正他。

~两年之后~

Erik永远看不厌Charles和Lorna待在一起的样子。Lorna绿色的卷发撞在Charles的胸前，他正在沙发上轻轻摇晃着哄她入睡。

 

尽管Erik最初带着一丝疑虑，他们的孩子们还是兴高采烈地欢迎Lorna的到来，没有一丝抗拒。好吧，只要忽视Wanda和David哀嚎着‘我有最令人尴尬的父母！’ 以及Peter在家里有两个怀孕成员的危机（我不知道我应该更加担心谁。我怀孕的妻子还是我怀孕的父亲）以及不知道该先给哪个孩子安排洗礼。

 

最后，Charles和Crystal共用了一次孩子洗礼， Lorna和Luna Xavier-Lehnsherr在同一天出生了。

 

Erik抬头看了看墙上的钟。还有五个小时他的生日又要到了。一定是一个难忘的生日，Erik无比确定。Wanda前几天打电话来说她和Vision的孩子已经在路上了，Charles和Erik马上要第二次当上祖父了。

 

他们的孩子要明天才会回家，而Lorna则已安然入睡，这就说明他们有足够的时间开始生日前的庆祝。生日性爱，更准确地说。

 

想入非非，Erik挨着Charles旁边坐到了沙发上，凑到了Charles的耳后，湿润的吻刺激着敏感的皮肤——就像读心者喜欢的那样。 查尔斯的气味在上个月发生了一丝变化，这不是Erik的臆想，因为现在查尔斯闻起来很神圣。

 

Charles明白Erik的意思，轻笑出声。“我也很想，亲爱的。但是我真的有点累了。”

 

说起这个，Charles最近这个月好像很容易疲累。他盘子里的食物变得越来越少。 Erik最初将其归因于照顾婴儿的压力。但他忽然意识到这可能是一种复杂的情况。

 

你想不想让我跟Hank聊聊？也许我们应该去医院做一下检查。Erik提议道。

 

Charles摇了摇头。我已经找过Hank了，他说我没什么大碍。他用手肘戳了戳Erik的身侧，说道，你讨厌去医院。

 

“是的，”Erik大声地承认了。“医院对我来说从没发生过什么好事：除了我的四个孩子。不过为了你我愿意。”

 

Charles很浮夸地长叹了一口气，好像Erik此时有多天真一样。他抓起Erik空着的手放到了自己的肚子上。“五个。”

 

“什么？？？”他们的孩子从门口一拥而入。写着‘爸爸50岁生日快乐！’的蛋糕自由落体到了地上。一串明黄色的气球中间有一个写着：“惊喜！”

 

好吧，关于这个生日一定难忘的这件事，Erik是对的。

 

完


End file.
